1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display system, an image display method, a coding method, and a printed matter for stereoscopically viewing a 2-dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various image display systems for displaying or stereoscopically viewing a 3-dimensional object. Such image display systems can be classified into two groups, one being such as a parallax barrier system that does not require special glasses, and the other using special glasses such as liquid crystal shutter glasses and polarization glasses for both eyes (for example, Patent Reference 1). Patent Reference 1 discloses a system that includes
an image display unit for displaying a parallax image,
a deflection control unit for controlling deflection of display directivity of the parallax image in sync with the parallax image such that a horizontal single eye parallax image is displayed, and
a headset that is worn by a viewing person at the head or the face for displaying a vertical single eye parallax image in sync with the image display unit.    [Patent Reference 1] JPA 2000-347132 (pp. 4-7)